Vessel
by Kijutsu
Summary: In the throwdown between Heaven and Hell, the Winchesters aren't sure who to trust. When Lucifer pops out of the box - literally - they're stuck protecting someone who might just make all the difference. For InSecret


**Disclaimer:** So secretly I have this dream about Kripke stumbling across my writing and being like 'wow, wanna join us?' *isn't a dork* and so forth unfortunately hasn't happened (yet!!) so . *siiiigh*

**A/N:** HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!! This is for one of my favourite people on the PLANET who travels under InSecret around here. She's not only my Beta, she's a dear friend who I have no doubt I'll be babbling with at 80.

As for the fic itself, I hope you like it!!

Dean shuddered as the girl screamed again, light pouring from the box held in front of her by a demon, filling her mouth and eyes. It seemed like it had been going on for hours while they were forced to stand uselessly by, held at bay by a gang of demons who looked like they were wearing bouncers.

As Dean watched, the girl shook with the force of the battle for control going on inside her, her features transformed from those of a pretty, brunette, twenty-something, into something much baser by the pain. Dean could see that, physically at least, she'd be exactly his type, though her brown eyes were quickly losing what was left of the innocence they'd held when the brothers had first shown up. She had already been strapped to the rough wooden cross when they arrived, her clothes muddied from an obvious fight, tears and slashes sprayed across her body. She'd been tortured, clearly, but Lucifer had been waiting for the Winchesters to arrive before he broke her spirit. Not that it was easy, this was his third try at getting her to submit.

'Come on you little bitch, you're going to let him use your meat suit eventually,' muttered one of the demons surrounding Sam.

Dean could see his brother biting back a retort, even whilst he hung his head, still ashamed that he was the one who broke the final seal and kicked all this into motion. Dean was almost sick of telling Sam that it wasn't his fault. Even if he'd rejected his special-child status and left Ruby and Lilith high and dry they would've found another way. For all their faults, demons were resourceful. He couldn't even imagine an ending anymore that didn't leave them standing in this abandoned church.

He'd been relieved as much as angry when Zachariah had shown up in their motel room earlier, with little more than the sound of wings beating to herald his arrival. He was as obnoxious as usual as he barrelled over Dean's 'What the hell are you doing here?' to announce that they had work to do.

Apparently, the angels thought that they had found a loophole in Lucifer's power when they discovered that he had more in common with his angel heritage when it came to possessing a person. Said person had to be special, whatever that meant, - and most importantly, they were supposed to invite the devil inside of them. Hence, their current situation. Turns out the screaming girl is special, but apparently not particularly eager to rule the underworld.

Not that they'd seen it that way to begin with, when initially confronted by Heaven's arrogant crew. Sam had turned back into a quivering mess, ready to do whatever the angels wanted, but Dean had yelled at Zachariah, finally getting to tell him to fight his own damn battles and stop treating them like chess pieces. The angel had rolled his eyes, snapped his fingers, and Castiel had appeared, looking as shocked as the brothers.

'Make them understand,' snapped Zachariah. 'Your record needs some gold stars.'

And he was gone, leaving the trio to stare blankly at each other for a moment before Cas focused on Dean. 'What you're forgetting Dean,' he'd said, low and gravel-rough, 'is that she might be special, she might tip the balance, but in the end she's a human that's been caught up in a battle too big for her.'

It wasn't that simple of course, but Zachariah had been right to summon the rogue angel. For all Cas disobeyed orders far too often since meeting the Winchesters, he knew how to pull at their heart strings. As far as Zachariah was concerned they should follow orders, no questions asked and be grateful that they got to save even one of the parasites.

When the screaming stopped, it was sudden, jolting Dean back to the present as the girl's body went limp and she panted for a moment, head hanging as her arms strained against the straps around her wrists. Then her head snapped up and both brothers instinctively stepped back at the sight of her eyes, which flashed with what had to be the fires of hell.

'Bingo,' she said, her mouth stretching into a leery grin. 'So boys, now it's your turn.'

One of the demons, head still lowered deferentially, came forward to untie the bonds now that Lucifer had the girl. As soon as he was released, Lucifer started towards them, stumbling a little as he muttered 'flawed design,' in that same, unearthly voice.

He stood between them for a moment before turning to Sam. He seemed already to have mastered the body he possessed, swinging her hips as he walked over. The effect was creepier somehow, the glowing eyes and cruelly seductive expression so at odds with the young body, dressed in what was left of a simple sundress.

'You're still invited, you know.' The voice coming out of the body was low and sweet, no doubt the one that belonged to the girl.

Sam shook his head. It wasn't like he'd intended to let the devil out, and when it came down to a clear-cut choice between good and evil he wasn't about to walk voluntarily towards the pit.

'That's a shame. If we built up your powers a bit I'm sure we could rip the human right out of you,' Lucifer hissed, before turning this time to face Dean.

'Same offer doesn't apply to you though, Dean. You're human through and through, aren't you?' The devil added, 'Shame, really, you've got the losing hand. Every human dies.'

'Funny how you have to wear one though, isn't it?' retorted Dean, trying to play it cool though Lucifer's wide grin suggested nobody was falling for it.

'Only for now. And she'll be the worst off of you all.'

Lucifer seemed about to continue when he whipped around suddenly, as though the girl was trying out for an Exorcist remake. Sam's face was contorted as he focused on the body Lucifer was inhabiting.

'You don't have the juice to get me out of here, kid. Wouldn't even if you drained every demon in hell.'

Sam grinned suddenly, his face so at odds with their situation that even Lucifer looked perplexed.

'No, you're right,' he said, 'but she does. I just had to distract you long enough to give her a chance.'

It took a second before Lucifer's borrowed face contorted and he shouted, "NO!"

Sam and Dean weren't watching as light poured out of the girl, they were too busy with the colt and Ruby's knife, killing the demons around them. It seemed to take only a moment before they were all dead and they turned back to the girl.

The knife clattered to the ground as Dean dropped it to try and grab her. She whispered, 'Thank you,' before her eyes rolled back and she hit the floor.

**TBC**

**A/N: **Look at that cliffhanger, done in true InSecret style. Now, part two is done - well, the first draft - so, you know, review like MAD so I get part three done with less whining which will encourage her to beta. (She's using not editing to get me to write. She _might_ be winning that battle.)


End file.
